


And So We Grow Together

by silversky27



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Non-Chronological
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversky27/pseuds/silversky27
Summary: Jumin/Saeran drabbles from my Tumblr.From their meeting onwards, and every step in between, the corporate heir and the formerly brain-washed hacker find their way. Together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! It's been like a year since I've started writing for this pairing on my Tumblr, so I thought 'hey, why not put them up here. It'll be a hell of a lot easier to find'
> 
> So this is the most recent drabble written, and I'll continue adding the older ones as the week goes on.

Jumin Han’s sleep schedule was horrendous. There was always work to do and no matter how much he had given to Jaehee, he had the same amount. With the inclusion of Saeran in his life, things had gotten better. On their own, neither would sleep, but together they kept the other in check.

So for the first time in a long time, Jumin woke up at 2am and alone. His reaction to that last part had gotten better. No need to overreact to Saeran’s absence. Especially no reason to panic the way he had when he had woken up to find Saeran gone from the apartment as well.

While the comfort of his bed was definitely calling to him, Jumin got up anyway, shuffling out to the living room in search of his missing boyfriend.

And there he found him, curled up next to the bay window of the penthouse, loosely holding a carton of ice cream in his hand, watching the cityscape. Jumin found Saeran’s silhouette against the city at night beautiful, even with the apparent spoon sticking out of his mouth.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Saeran startled at Jumin’s voice, head quickly turning his direction, but relaxed as he saw who it was.

Pulling the spoon out of his mouth, he replied. “Yeah… nightmares and all that. So I decided to treat myself.” Saeran replied, gesturing towards the carton with the spoon. “I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Jumin shrugged, making his way over to the window and plopping down behind Saeran. As he pulled Saeran into his arms, he realized that Saeran wasn’t wearing a shirt, something that almost never happened. Without much thought, Jumin began tracing the tattoo on Saeran’s shoulder with his fingers.

Saeran immediately tensed, but soon relaxed, leaning back into Jumin’s chest as to continue looking out the window.

“Give me a bite.” Jumin murmured as he placed his head over Saeran’s shoulder.

“No. Get your own ice cream.” Saeran said, before shoving the ice cream laden spoon back into his own mouth.

Jumin huffed, and then reached up to cup Saeran’s head to situate it so that he could pull him into a kiss. Saeran’s surprise was evident, but began to kiss him in return, only to have Jumin pull back. He watched as Jumin’s nose scrunched up.

“I don’t understand how you can eat that flavor” Saeran couldn’t prevent his laugh as Jumin’s head dropped back to sit on Saeran’s shoulder.

There was no urgency to go back to their bed. They had what they needed at the window. Each other’s company and acceptance.

And ice cream.


	2. How to Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ask that started it all:
> 
> "i'd love to hear your headcanons for 'jumsae' :0 i havent heard of anyone thinking of them romantically or platonically!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is def more stream of conscious, but hey. It was the start.

Dude. 

So it would take 5ever for these two to actually interact, with it mainly being Saeran’s decision. He’s not sure how much the different members of the RFA know about what happened, but Jumin sure as hell does and he has no earthly idea on how Jumin could forgive him for shooting V.

But anyway, Jumin is going home one day and sees Saeran wandering down the street and is kinda like “this isn’t right. it late” and gets Driver Kim to pull over so he can figure out what’s going on. When Jumin asks what he’s doing, Saeran honestly forgets who he’s talking to for a second. 

“Well, got kinda tired of listening to my brother and his wife fuck through the wall.” The moment Jumin raises an eyebrow he’s just like ‘shit, wrong person to be saying this to’ but Jumin offers to give him a place to stay the night in his penthouse. Saeran wants to say no, but tbh, it’s fucking cold outside and in his haste to leave he only had a sweater on.

Cue most awkward car ride. Saeran doesn’t mind silence, but this is absolutely killing him. There’s a brief moment when he tries to thank Jumin for his influence at the hospital, because most wouldn’t stick their neck out for a patient as bad as he was, but Jumin shuts it down almost immediately. “I would have done it for any of the members of the RFA.” and Saeran watches that conversation die. 

They finally get to the penthouse and as Jumin is unlocking the door, he remembers that Saeran is Saeyoung’s twin. What if he has the same cat habits? But it’s too late. Saeran is in the penthouse and Elizabeth the 3rd has already run to the door to meet her owner (like [this](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DQjeNh2lLXDU&t=OTRkYzM4YjU1ZTczZWM3NzY4NmYyMWJjM2Q2ZWU2MTc4NjRhZDg3MSwwNUlZV09hRw%3D%3D&b=t%3Azc6N87rLmiJRUTGcWxU-Gg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fedgelord-saeran.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F152666541027%2Fid-love-to-hear-your-headcanons-for-jumsae-0-i&m=1) tbh). She freezes when she sees “not Jumin” but Saeran just squats and sticks his had out so she can asses him in her own time. After 3 skritches she has found a new favorite person. 

Petting Elizabeth is the first time since Jumin’s met him that Saeran looks comfortable. Watching him cuddling with Elizabeth on his couch makes him think about therapy animals. He knows that Saeran is better, but he also knows that the other man has a long ways to go. 

“If you would like, you can come by and pet Elizabeth the 3rd anytime. My only stipulation is that you don’t tell your brother.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Elizabeth the 3rd likes you, and I trust her judgement of character. Plus, you won’t be stuck next to your brother’s love life.” 

‘He drives a hard bargain’ Saeran thinks, but he agrees. If Jumin didn’t want him around, he wouldn’t have invited him to invade his house at any time.

After that it’s almost odd to not find Saeran somewhere in the penthouse. Bad enough that the one day he wasn’t there, Jumin didn’t sleep at all that night. The only indication that anything has changed is that the next time Saeran shows up, Jumin runs a hand through his hair, as if to confirm that he’s actually there. When Saeran’s only reaction is a light blush, it becomes part of Jumin’s habits. 1)Arrive home 2)Pet cat 3)Pet Saeran 4)Go about other tasks. 

I feel like eventually it would evolve into platonic cuddles. Saeran cuddles Elly, Jumin cuddles Saeran while doing work on his phone. Just let these touch deprived boys cuddle ok

The first time Saeran calls Jumin during a panic attack makes Jumin realize how much he cares about the other. I can imagine him answering the phone half asleep but using that voice that says “I’ve been awake for the past 3 hours and am perfectly rested”. It’s at like 3 am and at first Jumin is a ticked until he figures out that the noise coming from his phone is Saeran’s panicked breathing. So Jumin talks him through it, coaching his breathing and trying to comfort the other. There’s a few moments of silence after Saeran’s breathing levels out.

“Thank you.” Saeran whispers through the phone, before hanging up. Jumin immediately calls him back and is like “Why”. 

“You told me not to call you late unless there was an emergency. Emergency was solved, so I didn’t want to bother you anymore.” Jumin is like wtf. I told you that ages ago. You should know by now that I would answer for you.

Oh. It takes a moment, but Saeran eventually starts talking. Mundane things, but Jumin responds until Saeran is done and is on the verge of falling asleep again. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” “Mmh” “Goodnight Saeran” “Night…”

The first time Jumin tells him he loves him is a total accident. He acknowledged to himself that he probably did love Saeran, but he didn’t plan on telling him. He was afraid of scaring him off, already feeling the  _need_  to keep Saeran with him. From what he had heard from Saeyoung, everything about that would end badly. 

So he comes home to find Saeran sitting on the edge of his tub, contemplating a box of hair bleach. 

“What are you doing?” Turning over the box of bleach in his hands, he tells Jumin that he’s debating over dying his hair again since his roots are showing hella bad. He knows that going back to his natural hair color would probably be best, as he would be back to ‘normal’, but at the same time having his hair dyed and having the colored contacts gave him a feeling of control over his life that he still felt he needed now. On an off hand note, he mentions that “you like the white too”

Running his fingers through Saeran’s hair, Jumin just replies with “I’d love you no matter what color your hair is.”

He freezes once he realizes what he’s said. He’s fucked up and Saeran is going to run away. The only thing keeping him rooted is the feeling of hands holding his own. “Same… for me” Saeran says quietly.

“What”

“I’d love you no matter what color your hair is too.” Saeran says, turning into a blushing mess. 

The hug that Jumin wraps him in makes him think. He knew that he had a place in Jumin’s life now. He just hadn’t expected to end up here.

They still have a shit ton of stuff they’d need to work out, but they make it through it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thing I just remembered, I never actually say what happened to V. So he's kind of in limbo as to whether or not he survived being shot  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. Treats for my Sweet

Saeran shows up to the penthouse after Jumin does one day (which is odd considering how late Jumin gets home most of the time) and Jumin’s like “where you go”

Saeran holds up a fish bun and is just like “The line was long.”

“What”

“You said something about them in the messenger?” Jumin has a brief remembrance of bantering with Zen about the buns (and by bantering he means pissing Zen off) “I.. thought you would want one” Cue blushing mess Saeran who’s pretty sure that he’s overthought the situation.

Jumin thinks that this is the cutest shit ever and is just like “Split it with me” and even better is the confidence that flows back into Saeran’s expression. 

Saeran holds it out to him, expecting him to take it like a normal human being, but instead Jumin leans down and takes a bite out of the bun. Even though he’s blushing to death, Saeran takes a bit out of the same exact place. 

Pleased AF Jumin pulls Saeran over to the couch so they can cuddle while they share the rest of the bun 


	4. Hello Insecurities.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin route compliant (sort of) where Sarah shows up. 
> 
> This is the aftermath. Hello insecurities.

They don’t immediately begin to show. After Sarah leaves Saeran is just too fucking salty to do much more than a “Who the fuck does she think she is??” sort of thing. (Jumin honestly finds it endearing?? He loves this boy so much??)

But then they’re on the couch, Jumin has dozed off, and the thought suddenly hits him. ‘Am I actually bringing anything into this relationship?’

  
The more he thinks about it, the more he degrades himself. Jumin is high society. Saeran has only legally existed for 5 months. Jumin is someone. He is no one.  
On top of that, he’s a male no one. So unless he takes Saeyoung’s route and crossdresses, he’s probably not going to any of the high society events Jumin has to attend. He can’t be a wife, he can’t give him children, hell they haven’t even had sex yet.

So with these swirling thoughts, he leaves. Writes Jumin a note telling him that sudden work came up (‘no stable job, can’t support him’). It takes him two weeks to come back. When he does, Jumin is thrilled. He understands having work, but not being able to contact with the one he loves is horrendous. He doesn’t even bother to try and do work as they’re curled up together on the couch.

But then Saeran is straddling him and it’s a turn of events that he really hadn’t been expecting.

“I want… to have sex with you.”

There’s a determined look in Saeran’s eye, and Jumin can’t turn him down. He gives his consent, and then carries Saeran back into his bedroom. They’re fine while they’re kissing, but the second he runs his hand up Saeran’s shirt, Jumin feels him begin to tremble. And not like a good, anticipatory tremble. Jumin stops. Saeran immediately tries to get him to continue, shucking off his shirt himself.

“Keep going.” Though hesitant, Jumin does. Saeran has stopped trembling, but the second he touches the top of Saeran’s jeans it starts up again.

Jumin moves his hands to cup Saeran’s face and presses a kiss to his forehead. “Thank you for trying”

“No! No, I can do it. Just keep going. Please.” The desperation in his voice hurts and he looks so close to breaking down in tears.

“I’m going to hug you.” Jumin warns, before wrapping his arms around the trembling boy and Saeran immediately latches on.

“Why are you so desperate to do this?” And Saeran spills out his insecurities. About how he’s not bring anything to the table, about how he’s not good enough for Jumin.

“I figured that I could at least give you sex, but I can’t even do that right.”

Jumin is mad. Mad at whoever caused Saeran to have these thoughts, mad at himself for not noticing.

The desperation in which he tries to assure to Saeran that he means the world to him, and that what Saeran is giving him is so much more than he could every repay him shocks Saeran.

“Please, if you’re ever feeling this way, tell me. I’ll do anything in the world to help you. I don’t care that we don’t have sex. I don’t want it until you are ready.” Saeran starts to cry as Jumin tells him these things and they fall asleep together, both exhausted from the hurdle their relationship ran into.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya boy can't cook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, def let me know if you want me to go deeper into these blurbs. I'm up for it.

Saeran figures out very quickly that Jumin can’t cook for shit.

Like yeah, he can make pancakes but otherwise, he is solely dependent on his chef. When Saeran finds out he’s kinda just like “What kind of rich kid bullshit is this”

Because while he didn’t have a lot of opportunity as a kid to do much of, you know, anything, he did get an opportunity to cook for himself while he was in Mint Eye. So while Saeyoung just stuck with eating like shit 90% of the time, Saeran took the exact opposite stance. Cooking for himself gave him control that his mother had taken away from him, and even in his brainwashed, revenge addled state, cooking always grounded him.

So Saeran starts cooking for Jumin. Little things at first, but then Jumin gets so used to Saeran’s cooking that the next time eats his chef’s cooking he’s just confused. It used to taste good. Why not now.

Saeran gets back from doing a job for like a week and as soon as he gets through the door, he sees Jumin looking so lost in the kitchen. It’s almost adorable.

“What’s up?”

“Cooking.”

“You don’t sound too sure about that.”

“Help? Please?”

Saeran teaches Jumin how to cook. It becomes a weekly venture. The first meal Jumin makes without screwing up anything ends up posted all over the messenger. It’s blurry as fuck, but the other members can’t deny that it’s a pretty decent looking chicken alfredo.


	6. Flower Days

When Jumin found out that Saeran had an interest in gardening, he was excited. He had taken Saeran by the hand, pulling him in the direction of the roof top garden.

“Come. I have something to show you.” Saeran went willingly, the subtle excitement Jumin had was endearing.

When Jumin pulled open the door and Saeran wandered out, his eyes grew large.

“You have… a garden? Up here?” Jumin nodded.

“There’s normally a gardener, but you can do whatever you want here.” Jumin said. Saeran bit his lip.

“Are you sure?” He was very clearly nervous.

“This is your garden, Saeran.” Jumin said. Saeran’s face lit up with joy as he looked around, and Jumin felt proud of himself.

The garden idea had gone great, until Jumin came home one day to find Saeran sitting in front of the bed of daffodils, staring at them intently. Jumin went over and sat next to him, offering his company and giving Saeran the chance to speak.

“Rika taught me to take care of flowers.” Saeran said suddenly, and Jumin raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“She did?”

“Mmhm. When I was little, I spent a lot of time at the cathedral that Rika and V went to. I wanted to make beautiful things in this world, and she let me take care of the gardens there.” Saeran paused for a second, and then laughed slightly. “V even bought me a book on the meanings of different flowers.”

He then looked away from the daffodils, eyes settling on the sky.

“Do you think he’ll ever forgive me?” Saeran asked quietly.

“You know that he already has.” Jumin responded. Saeran made a small noise of acknowledgement, clearly disbelieving but not wanting to argue, and turned his eyes back to the flowers. There was a momentary pause before he finally looked at Jumin.

“Do you mind if we get rid of these?” He asked.

“It’s your garden. You can do whatever you want with it.” He honestly didn’t want to get rid of them, but Jumin knew what the flowers meant to Saeran. Who they represented.

Saeran nodded and move forward so that he was sitting on his knees. There was a moment’s pause as he analyzed the flowers, but then he reached out, grabbing the daffodil by the base and yanked it out by the root.

Jumin watched in silence as Saeran systematically pulled up the bed of flowers. When he was done, Saeran sat back and leaned his head against Jumin’s shoulder. He laughed.

“Well that felt therapeutic.” He said, smiling up at Jumin.

“I’m glad.” Jumin smiled back at him and kissed his forehead. “What do you want to replace them with?”

Saeran looked contemplative for a moment before giving his answer.

“Chamomile Sunrays.”

(Months later, Jumin took a picture of the bloomed flowers. For once it wasn’t blurry. _Saeran grew these for you_ read the text he had attached the picture to. He pressed send.)


	7. Surprise Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V short. Lemme know if you want more of a drabble~

Jumin accidentally proposes to Saeran

They’re both hanging out, like late night no way Saeran is going home anytime soon. Saeran is suddenly like “Hey, so you’ve been kinda clear in the messenger before that you don’t like it when couples who aren’t getting married spend the night together. Like why are you chill about it with me?” In a sort of teasing ‘don’t be a hypocrite’ kind of way.

Without thinking Jumin is just like “because I intend to.”

“Marry me?”

“Yeah”

Saeran is dying blushing, but is like "You can’t take that back. You’re stuck with me now”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way”

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me at edgelord-saeran.tumblr.com


End file.
